Come Together
by Lourdes777
Summary: Flack Aiden "What the world needs now is love." Wynonna Judd


A/N: I own nothing, of course. This one is for GreenCourage, because she found the ducks.

* * *

What the world needs now is love  
Love and only love  
A little help from up above  
Faith to make a better day  
Let's come together  
Lay our differences down  
Spread it all around  
That's what the world needs now

-Wynonna Judd

Aiden was strewn across the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a beer. The baby had finally stopped crying and fallen asleep. Things were going good. She'd lost all the extra weight and she didn't feel like a bloated chipmunk. She was pretty well adjusted to changing diapers and getting up at ridiculous hours of the night, even though she usually pretended to be asleep so Don would get up and check on the baby for her. It was a good system.

She hummed to herself and tossed a piece of popcorn into the air. It came back down and hit her on the nose. She shook her head and it fell onto the floor with the rest of its' fallen comrades. She'd only actually eaten two. She was annoyed. If Don could do it, why couldn't she? She just kept hitting herself in the face. She was determined to figure out how he did it. Ten minutes and a bowl of popcorn later, Aiden was bored again. She flipped on the TV.

The Metts were playing the Angels. Excellent. Don got home during the second inning. He tossed his stuff on the counter and shoved Aidens' legs off the couch. He sat down and propped his up on the coffee table. She put her legs on his lap. He only grunted and laid his head on the back of the couch closing his eyes, pulling his tie off.

She looked over.

"Hard day?" She asked nonchalantly.

He didn't open his eyes.

"I got spit on."

"Me too."

"Little Don doesn't count."

"Sure it does."

"It wasn't in your eye, I bet."

"No, it was all over me. In my hair and everything."

The corners of his lips tipped up.

"It's not funny." She said, kicking him a little.

"Actually, it's extremely funny when you've had a day like I have." He said chuckling loudly.

She only shook her head.

"What're we watching?" He asked, eyes still closed.

"Metts versus Angels."

"Angel's will kill em'."

"No they won't."

"Aid, Mets suck."

"You say that now…."

"No, really, they do."

She frowned.

"Only because you're a die-hard Yankees fan."

He opened his eyes and grinned.

Then he looked at the floor.

"What the hell happened with the popcorn?"

"I was trying to catch it with my mouth."

"Oh."

No further explanation was needed.

She sighed and swung her legs the other way, plopping down in his lap.

"Wanna hear something exciting?" She asked, head on his shoulder.

"Sure." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist, eyes trained on the game. Being married to Aiden had taught him to multi-task.

"I'm not fat anymore."

He frowned.

"What're you talking about?"

"I can wear my old clothes again."

"You were never fat." He said, kissing her neck.

"Pff. I felt like a blimp."

"You were pregnant. Not fat." He said, kissing her lazily. His eleven o'clock shadow scratching her face slightly.

"I was ugly. My stomach was the size of a barge."

"You were cute." He said, kissing her again, deeper this time.

"Cute?" She mumbled in between kisses.

"Mhm." Crushing his lips into hers, his mind was sort of blank.

He turned so she was pinned under him.

"Not- ravishing, hot, exceptionally lovely and good tempered?" She asked, looking up at him.

He leaned down and sucked on her neck. He mumbled out his answer in between kisses.

"You yelled at me for getting you the wrong popsicles."

"I was angry." She said, eyes fluttering closed as his hand crept up her shirt.

"I remember."

She silenced him by kissing him hard on the mouth.

He groaned and moved more fully on top of her.

"Don." Aiden said, pulling away.

"What?" He whined, looking at her.

"We are not going to do it on the nasty couch."

"I like this couch."

"It's itchy. And it's yellow."

"It's from my old place. I got it for like, 20 bucks."

"Yes, I realize that." She said giggling.

He moved to kiss her again.

"Don."

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"Do you honestly want to have sex on the couch like a couple teenagers after Prom?"

"Maybe."

She laughed again. "I can't believe you!" She said, eyes filling with mirth.

"What!" He asked

She laughed harder.

"What!" He asked again, "If I remember properly, Don was conceived on a couch."

"You don't know that. He also could've been conceived in a shower or a kitchen, or a bed."

"Or on the bike."

She grinned.

"Don't you ever tell him that."

"It wasn't on the bike." He said, kissing her, hand creeping back up her top.

"How do you know?" She asked, puzzled.

"Cause' I counted back to see."

"You're such a girl!" She laughed, still under him.

"Oh for the love of God, Aid. Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Maybe."

"You're killing me here." He said, looking desperate.

She grinned evilly and kissed him, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Thank God." He said, tangling his finger in her hair and kissing her.

She smiled into his mouth. She only had three of the buttons undone, but she was too preoccupied to care. She opened her mouth wider. It was weird, because they'd done it so many times, and they still found themselves wanting more. Probably why Little Don came into the picture so quickly.

He forced in tongue into her mouth and pulled her shirt off, hardly breaking the kiss. She started undoing the buttons again, but the feel of her hands on his chest like that was way too much after such a long day, and he ripped the shirt off, buttons flying in different directions. It wasn't the first shirt they'd ruined.

It was probably a good thing they were lying down, because Aiden would have fallen over, with the way he was kissing her. She arched up suddenly, breaking away to leave a trail of kisses up his neck and sucking on his ear lobe. He groaned loudly and she kissed him swiftly.

"If you wake up the baby, I will _kill_ you." she said, biting his lip.

He nodded and kissed her, one hand on her back and one near her bra. She responded back and he kissed her harder, it began something more frantic, more urgent than before. He pressed himself into her harder, as if it was physically possible. He was probably crushing her anyway. His hand snuck under her bra to draw little circles around her nipple and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled her bra off, tossing it behind the couch. She wrapped a leg around his waist. She was kissing him everywhere, and it was driving him nuts. His erection pressed into her thigh, and she moved a little bit, and if she did that again, it would probably be all over. His hand went to her jeans, undoing the button, hands fumbling with the zipper, sliding them over her thighs.

She kicked them off the rest of the way, and he was grateful, because that was a lot less fabric between them, and God- his pants were really, really tight. They felt like midget pants. She'd seemed to notice this, and slowly undid his belt- God, she was such a tease. He tried to say her name, but it came out somewhere between a pant and a moan when the zipper of his pants finally came undone and her hand disappeared inside them.

"Aid." He panted finally, lips still against hers. She shoved his pants down his legs, and he kicked them off. They went flying into the hallway. Her hand went back to his boxers, but he grabbed her hand before she could do anything. He pulled his boxers off inhumanly fast and leaned down to kiss her. She moaned loudly and shoved up towards him. Little starts appeared in his vision and he felt so, so dizzy. Drunk, almost. She always made him feel like this.

He pushed himself into her, causing them both to moan loudly. Aiden bit her lip and he kissed her. Her hands moved to his back, behind his shoulder blades. He moved slowly, and Aiden's hands were digging into his back, urging him to go faster already. She gasped into his ear as he moved harder against her. She kissed him hard, and if he wasn't so fucking stubborn, he probably would have lost it right there. She wrapped her legs all the way around his waist, and he rocked on top of her harder. He was getting pretty damn close and so was she.

He was whispering things into her ear, but he had no idea what. He didn't want to know. Probably be too fucking embarrassed. She was trembling, and he thrusted faster, becoming frantic to relieve the pent up tension. She finally gasped and shuddered underneath him, and he joined her seconds later.

They both lay there for a second. Then he stood up and pulled his pants on, stepping on popcorn and smashing it into the carpet. He walked into their room and grabbed the baby monitor and a blanket, carrying both things back to the living room. He dropped the monitor onto the coffee table and covered them both up with the blanket, tugging Aiden closer to him.

Little did they know- nine months later, Aiden would give birth to twins. They really needed to control themselves.

* * *

A/N: Pff. I'm awful at writing smut. Absolutely terrible. But reviews are nice anyway. 


End file.
